leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Journal of Justice: Jahrgang 1, Ausgabe 13
Der Insider ;Schelme! Späße! Sticheleien! :Ram von Steed Euer Insider in der Liga der Legenden Wie versprochen habe ich, Ram Steed, den Tiefen des Wahnsinns, den dunkelsten Orten der Liga der Legenden getrotzt, um euch in den Genuss eines Exklusivinterviews mit dem mysteriösen und tödlichen Shaco, dem weltweit ersten, voll funktionsfähigen, mörderischen Komiker, kommen zu lassen. Auch wenn mir die Idee das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, habe ich mich in vielen dunklen Gassen auf die Suche begeben, um am Ende den dunklen Hofnarren zu finden und ihn davon zu überzeugen, die Fragen zu beantworten, die euch so sehr unter den Nägeln brennen! Und er hat sich einverstanden erklärt. Zehn Fragen. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Ich gehe jetzt los, in der Hoffnung, dies werde die erleuchtende Erfahrung, die wir uns alle wünschen … und nicht mein Nachruf. Wünscht mir Glück. 10 Fragen an Shaco Ram: „Danke, dass du mir dieses Interview gewährst, Shaco. Es ist mir eine Ehre.“ Shaco: ruhig. Grinst. Säubert sich Fingernägel mit scharf aussehendem Stilett. Ram: „ In Ordnung, dann mal los. Fangen wir mit etwas an, das jeder gerne wissen möchte. Woher kommst du?“ Shaco: „Ich bin nicht von dieser Welt. Eure Beschwörer brachten mich hierher, aus einer Welt der Schatten, einem Ort, verglichen mit dem Runeterra der reinste Kindergeburtstag ist. Ist das nicht eine der Geschichten, die man sich erzählt? Oder vielleicht bin ich auch nur ein fehlgeleiteter Assassine, der durch Runeterra zieht und seine tödlichen Scherze an jenen verübt, welche die Pointe verstehen. Das ist noch so eine spannende Erzählung über meine Wurzeln.“ schnitzt mit dem Stilett eine Raute in den hölzernen Tisch. Ram: „Manche glauben, du seist die Manifestation der dunkelsten Triebe der Menschheit. Im heutigen Runeterra ist das nicht völlig aus der Luft gegriffen. Was hast du dazu zu sagen?“ Shaco: „Möchtet ihr, dass ich das bin? Würdet ihr euch dann besser fühlen mit dem Teil von euch, der euch den Nervenkitzel spüren lässt, wenn ich Leben nehme? Pause Wie ein Zauberer verrate ich nie meine Geheimnisse.“ schnitzt mit dem Stilett eine weitere Raute in den hölzernen Tisch. Ram: „Könntest du uns erzählen, wie deine Kindheit war?“ Shaco: „Ich bin immer noch ein Kind. Im Inneren. Merkt man das nicht? Ich liebe es zu spielen.“ Ram: „Dein Name ist ein Anagramm von Chaos. Ist das gewollt?“ Shaco: „Ein Shaco mit jedem anderen Namen würde noch immer Blut vergießen. Ob gewollt oder nicht, es passt, oder?“ schnitzt mit seinem Stilett eine dritte und vierte Raute in den hölzernen Tisch. Ram: „Manche Leute sehen dich als Vorbild. Wie denkst du darüber?“ Shaco: „Ich mag Wettbewerbe nicht.“ fünfte Raute wird geschnitzt. Ram: „Du scheinst dir eine kleine Anhängerschaft unter den Frauen aufgebaut zu haben. Wie hat das dein Leben verändert?“ Shaco: „Ich nutze jeden Stich, den ich erfolgreich setzen kann. Man könnte sagen, ich gehe beide Wege.“ schnitzt mit seinem Stilett eine sechste Raute in den hölzernen Tisch. Ram: „Du hast definitiv deinen eigenen, fein ausgearbeiteten Humor. Wie lautet dein aktueller Lieblingswitz?“ Shaco: „Was haben Menschen und Bücher gemein? Ich schneide beide mit Freuden auf.“ kichert und schnitzt eine siebente Raute. Ein vertrauliches Interview mit Shaco, Champion der Liga. Ram: „Deine rätselhafte Natur ist Teil deiner Anziehungskraft, die du auf Viele ausstrahlst. Aber gibt es ein tolles Abenteuer, das du uns erzählen würdest?“ Shaco: „Es war einmal, vor langer Zeit, da gab es einen schicken Edelmann im Stadtstaate von Noxus. Er war ein erbärmlicher Mann, die Art von Person, die nahezu jede hinterlistige Tat begangen hatte, die man sich vorstellen kann. Er war jedoch ein gutmütiger Ehemann und Vater. Er war jemand, der eine gute Pointe zu schätzen wüsste, deshalb war mein tödlicher Scherz unumgänglich. Zuerst kitzelte ich seine Frau am Musikantenknochen. Sie sprang lachend auf. Dann fuhr ich mit seinem ältesten Sohn Karussell. Er hatte solch einen Spaß, dass er gar nicht mehr weg wollte. Dann schickte ich seiner jüngsten Tochter und seinem Säugling ein Springteufelchen als Geschenk. ‚Peng‘ machte der Shaco und suchte sich zärtlich den Weg in ihre Herzen. Der Edelmann selbst? Nun, er hatte nicht solchen Spaß. Aber ganz sicher hat er die Pointe verstanden.“ Ram: „Was passierte mit ihm?“ Shaco: „Er versuchte sich im Seilwurf und traf sein eigenes Genick.“ dunkle Hofnarr bricht in wahnsinniges Gelächter aus. Er braucht einige Minuten, um sich zu beruhigen. Ram rutscht voller Unbehagen auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Shaco: „Noch zwei. Überleg sie dir gut.“ Ram: „Die rechtlichen Grauzonen, welche die Liga der Legenden umgeben, gaben dir die Möglichkeit, offen zu agieren, und sogar eine Berühmtheit zu werden. Trotzdem wirst du von den Behörden nahezu jeden Stadtstaates in Valoran als Mörder gesucht. Wie bringst du diese beiden scheinbar so gegensätzlichen Lebensstile zusammen?“ Shaco: Blick wird bedrohlicher. „Ich mag die Behörden nicht und ich glaube, ich mag diese Frage nicht.“ kann sich kaum noch in seinem Stuhl halten. Ram: „Ähm … in Ordnung … machen wir weiter. Letzte Frage also. Es wird behauptet, dass ein hochrangiges Mitglied der Liga eine Beziehung zu dir aufgebaut hat und dass ihr bei mehreren Gelegenheiten zusammen gesehen wurdet. Kannst du das bestätigen oder dementieren?“ starrt. Er steht langsam auf, das Stilett in seiner Hand. Shaco: „Warum so ernst?“ Anmerkung vom Redakteur: Ram Steed wurde zwei Häuserblocks entfernt von dem Ort, an dem er dieses Interview durchführte, aufgefunden. Es wurde mehrere Male auf ihn eingestochen. Das Stilett ragte mit einer daran befestigten Nachricht aus seiner Brust: „Inside® Ram Steed.“ Er wurde unverzüglich zum nächstgelegenen Heiler gebracht. Auf Grund der Schwere seiner Verletzungen hat er das Bewusstsein noch nicht wieder zurück erlangt – und wird es vielleicht auch nicht mehr. Unsere Gedanken sind bei ihm. Wir werden euch über seinen Zustand auf dem Laufenden halten. Bis dahin sendet bitte alle Genesungswünsche an die übliche Adresse und wir werden dafür sorgen, dass seine Freunde und Familie sie erhalten. Piraterie trifft Händler aus Bandle City hart ;Bilgewasser ruiniert Bandles Feier für Poppy :Kpt. Morgan Rackham berichtet aus Bilgewasser Die Beziehungen zwischen Bandle und Bilgewasser waren schon immer etwas heikel – vor allem auf Grund einiger schwarzer Schafe, die unsere stolzen Farben eigentlich gar nicht tragen sollten. Natürlich ist es nach diesem kleinen Missverständnis ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass ich meine saisonalen Lieferungen einfach auf Grund meines besonderen Ankerplatzes ausliefern kann. Hier ist die Geschichte. Ein bescheuerter Kerl namens Tiresias Ellington entschloss sich, er sollte Kapitän eines kleinen Schiffes mit dem Namen Annabelle Nidalee werden. Das Blöde daran ist, dass diese Schaluppe bereits einen Meister hat – und keinen, mit dem darüber zu spaßen ist. Ihr müsst wissen, Mad Jack Foulweather war seit über 20 Jahren der Schrecken der Hochsee. Man erzählte sich, er habe einmal den verstorbenen, großartigen Kapitän Vincent – Vater des berühmten Piraten Gangplank – nach einer Meinungsverschiedenheit bei einer Runde Bluff nur mit seinem Blick zu Boden gehen lassen! Man erzählte sich, er habe einen Mann mit nichts weiter als einer Teetasse getötet, nachdem der arme Tropf ihm beim Frühstück den letzten Zwieback vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte! Man erzählte sich, er habe einst einen Mann an der Rah aufgeknüpft, nur weil er anklingen ließ, er sähe in Streifen wie ein Geck aus! Aber ich schweife ab. Es genügt zu sagen, der alte Kapitän hatte nicht vor, untätig dabei zuzusehen. Als er diese Aufrührer kommen sah, verbarrikadierte er sich in der Mannschaftskombüse. Ellington verlor fast zwanzig Mann bei dem Versuch, durch die Tür zu kommen und den alten Jack zu schnappen. Keine schlechte Vorstellung für einen Seemann, der so langsam ins Alter kommt, wo Männer interessant werden, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Nach dieser kleinen Rauferei also schaffte es Ellington, Foulweather an Deck zu zerren und ihn in das salzige Nass zu befördern. Natürlich hatte der alte Jack zu der Zeit längst Feuer im Lagerraum der Annabelle gelegt, in dem Myrons Dunkler Rum lag! Da war er also: Tiresias Ellington, Kapitän der Annabelle Nidalee, Anführer einer Schar hundsgemeiner Meuterer, und er steht ohne einen Tropfen Grog da. Wie ihr euch sicher vorstellen könnt, saß der neue alte Kapitän der Annie gehörig in der Zwickmühle. Immerhin gibt es kein schlimmeres Los, das einen treffen könnte, wenn man weit weg vom nächsten Hafen ist, als dass einem der Rum ausgeht. Was tut dieser Nichtsnutz also? Er beschließt, das nächste Schiff leerzusaufen, das zwischen ihm und dem Horizont vorbeischippert. Wäre das nun jedes mögliche andere Schiff gewesen, hätte die Sache ja klappen können. Vielleicht wäre es nichts gewesen, worüber nach Hause zu schreiben sich gelohnt hätte, geschweige denn einen Artikel im führenden Nachrichtenblatt ganz Valorans. Was diesen speziellen Umstand zu einer Nachricht macht, ist schlichtweg, wen Ellington übers Ohr hauen wollte. Der Zufall wollte es, dass dies ein Yordle-Schiff war, und nicht einfach nur irgendein Yordle-Schiff. Dieses bestimmte Handelsschiff war auf dem Weg nach Demacia, zu einem niedlichen kleinen Ereignis voller Pracht und Herrlichkeit. Nicht dass das für Ellington auch nur eine Randnotiz wert gewesen sei. Nachdem er die Yordle-Crew in die Rettungsboote verfrachtet hatte, machten er und seine Männer sich daran, die Alkoholvorräte des Kutters zu plündern. Und was sollten sie finden, nachdem sie einige Kisten mit Wimpeln, Luftschlangen und Partyhütchen beiseite geworfen hatten? Einen ganzen Laderaum voll besten Red Rocket-Ales und Mutterschiff-Porter, zwei der besten Gebräue ganz Valorans. Das Dumme ist, das war nicht irgendein Biertanker. Diese besondere Fracht war auf dem Weg zu einer Feier zum Jahrestag der Ernennung von Poppy, der eisernen Botschafterin, zur Gesandten zwischen Demacia und den Yordle. Und die Kurzen hatten ganz und gar nicht vor, diesen kleinen Zwischenfall auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Eine spezielle Eingreiftruppe aus Kundschaftern aus Bandle und Megling-Kommandos, angeführt von niemand geringerem als den Liga-Champions Teemo und Tristana persönlich, wurde unverzüglich entsandt, um sich der Sache anzunehmen. Was sollte die ausgezeichnete Kampftruppe bei der Zurückeroberung der Annabelle Nidalee natürlich anderes finden als einen Haufen Trunkenbolde, der zu sturzbesoffen war, um auch nur mitzubekommen, dass von Steuerbord ein Kriegsschiff auf sie zukommt. Unglücklicherweise war die Fracht zu dem Zeitpunkt entweder leergetrunken oder über die Reling in den Ozean geworfen worden, was die Yordle mehr als nur ein bisschen sauer auf ihre Gefangenen machte. Momentan reichen sie Beschwerde bei der Liga der Legenden ein, die Wiedergutmachung von Bilgewasser für den Verlust der Waren und das Zunichtemachen der Pläne für die Jubiläumsfeierlichkeiten verlangen soll. Bilgewassers Haltung zu der Angelegenheit ist, natürlich, dass sie nicht verantwortlich gemacht werden können für die Taten einer Handvoll unabhängiger Seeleute. Umbau der Kluft der Beschwörer im Gange ;Champions strömen für neues Aussehen zur Kriegsakademie :Newton Rook berichtet aus der Kriegsakademie Nach langen Auswertungen hat die Liga mit Umbauarbeiten an der Kluft der Beschwörer begonnen. Einsatztrupps von Yordles und Menschen gleichermaßen wurden beauftragt, jeden Zentimeter des Schlachtfeldes unter die Lupe zu nehmen und zu optimieren. Dazu gehören auch die Umgestaltung der Landschaft und die Verbesserung der Lagerplätze der dort beheimateten Kreaturen. Dieser Schritt resultiert aus einer über die vergangenen Monate immer länger gewordenen Liste von Klagen, die hoch dekorierte Champions vorgebracht hatten. Die Unzufriedenheit nahm im vergangenen August bei Garen ihren Anfang, der nach einem besonders harten Kampf vor den Entscheidungsträgern seiner Frustration Ausdruck verlieh: „Der Gerechtigkeit kann nicht aus müdem und welkem Blattwerk heraus Genüge getan werden. Das Gebüsch ist einfach nicht mehr so üppig und kräftig wie es einmal war.“ Seit Garens Bemerkungen reichten verschiedene weitere Champions offizielle Anfragen zur Analyse von nahezu allem von der Art, wie das Licht das Schlachtfeld erleuchtet, bis hin zu persönlicher Garderobe ein. „Mit meiner neuen Skin haben mich schon manche für Pantheon gehalten“, sagt Liga-Champion und Truchsess von Demacia, Xin Zhao. „Das Aussehen meiner Rüstung muss klar herausstellen, dass ich nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit diesem arroganten Barbaren habe.“ Trotz der anwachsenden Zahl an Beschwerden zeigten sich in aktuellen Untersuchungen nur wenige Hinweise auf eine Verschlechterung. Die magischen Eigenschaften, die dafür sorgen, dass sich die Kluft der Beschwörer fortwährend regeneriert, scheinen sich nicht verschlechtert zu haben. Geoffery Ju, der Meisterbeschwörer, der für die Erhaltung und Verbesserung der Kampfarenen verantwortlich ist, kommentierte das so: „Das ist doch alles Trollkacke. Die magischen Fundamente, die das Feld erhalten, sind verdammt nochmal perfekt. Ich habe sie selbst eingebaut! Jeder Eindruck von Verschleiß ist nichts weiter als das: ein Eindruck – und ein falscher noch dazu.” Er fuhr fort: „Aber ich weiß, dass selbst Lasttiere es irgendwann müde werden, immer wieder dieselbe Straße hin- und her zu trotten. Deshalb habe ich persönlich eine vollständige Überarbeitung nicht nur der Felder selbst, sondern auch des Erscheinungsbildes unserer Champions veranlasst. Die Kinder wollen Glamour, dann bekommen sie auch Glamour.” Diese Aussage von Ju war der Stein des Anstoßes, der die Platzwarte der Kluft der Beschwörer dazu animierte, aktiv zu werden. Zudem ist die Ankündigung einer Verbesserung der Kleidung der Champions eine willkommene Überraschung für viele Fans. Voller Erwartungsfreude besuchten die Champions aufgeregt die Kriegsakademie zu Anproben der neuen Ausrüstung und Garderoben. „Dass die Liga allen eine gründliche Veränderung spendiert, ist wirklich aufregend”, kommentierte Taric, der Edelsteinritter, als er aus der Schneiderwerkstatt der Liga heraustrat. „Wir haben uns alle an die Mode der letzten Saison gehalten, als wäre sie irgendwo im Gesetz verankert. Rot ist definitiv out. Rubinrot ist jetzt der Trend schlechthin!” Zudem sind von unbekannter, dem Vorhaben nahestehender Quelle, Gerüchte durchgesickert, die Liga habe neue Mitarbeiter engagiert, die für die Überarbeitung der Waffenläden zuständig sind. Zu den Neueinstellungen sagte Ju: „Kennt ihr diese Arbeiten, die irgend so ein Kerl seit Ewigkeiten macht, und irgendwann bist du dir nicht mehr sicher, was er da den ganzen Tag eigentlich genau tut? So geht es uns mit unserem derzeitigen Ladenbesitzer. Aus diesem Grund schieben wir seinen Schreibtisch jetzt an ein hübsches Plätzchen im Waffenlager. Das neue Pärchen, das seinen Platz von nun an übernimmt, ist wirklich reizend. Ich bin sicher, die Champions werden die beiden lieben.” Bis jetzt wurde nicht bekannt, wer diese Neuen sein werden. Der Postsack der Gerechtigkeit ;Antworten auf Leserbriefe aus ganz Valoran! :Oberbeschwörer Ralston Farnsley kommentiert aus der Kriegsakademie Nun da die Erinnerung an das großartige Spiel zwischen Ionia und Noxus langsam aus dem Fokus unserer Aufmerksamkeit weicht, werfen wir wieder einen Blick in den Postsack, um zu sehen, was den Beschwörern jetzt noch so alles im Kopf herumschwirrt. 312px|right Das ist eine interessante Spekulation, Xulsigae, auch wenn ich gute Gründe habe, zu glauben, dass Noxus dies als „haltlose Anschuldigung“ ansähe. Bis heute wurden keine Untersuchungen auf noxischem Boden bezüglich Amumus Herkunft angestellt. Es ist möglich, dass es etwas in der Shurima-Wüste gibt, doch es ist eine enorm große Wüste, die nur sehr schwer ganz abgedeckt werden kann, und in der das Reisen zudem extrem gefährlich ist. Die Liga rät jedem Zivilisten davon ab, in das Gebiet südlich der Großen Barriere zu reisen, da dort ganze Züge von Soldaten auf Expeditionen dorthin verloren gingen. Dies klingt nach den typischen, haltlosen Gerüchten, die unweigerlich nach einer politischen Heirat aufkommen. Königin Ashe verbringt im Moment ihre meiste Zeit mit Reisen in diplomatischer Mission oder auf den Richtfeldern. Falls solch ein rätselhafter Krieger in Freljord gesehen wurde, war er wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg hinauf in ein leeres Bett. Der beste Beweis dafür, dass all das der Fantasie entspringt, ist die Tatsache, dass wir alle wissen, dass Pantheon problemlos mit einem Satz auf den Balkon springen könnte – Klettern ist vollkommen überflüssig. Die vielen neutralen Monster auf den Richtfeldern sind Konstrukte, inspiriert von realen Kreaturen Runeterras. Der Baron Nashor, den ihr auf der Karte seht, ist tatsächlich ein unvollständiges Abbild des echten Baron Nashor, der heute Gegenstand von Mythen und Legenden ist. Diese besagen, Baron Nashor war ein grausamer Wurm, der über den Schlangenfluss geherrscht habe, der durch die Kluft der Beschwörer fließt. Er war eine so furchteinflößende und mächtige Bestie, dass selbst die Armeen Demacias und Noxus‘ den Fluss mieden, um einer möglichen Begegnung mit dem Baron aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als die Kluft der Beschwörer angelegt wurde, verschwand der Baron ohne einen schlüssigen Beweis dafür zu hinterlassen, wohin oder weshalb er eigentlich gegangen war. Offenbar kochte die Gerüchteküche über vor lauter Erklärungen, doch alles, was wir sicher wissen, ist, dass man sagt, der Arkene Oberarchitekt der Arena „Kluft der Beschwörer“ habe die Version, welche ihr heute seht, aus nicht mehr als einer geschmolzenen Schuppe und der Hilfe von Gesprächen mit jenen, welche die Bestie gesehen und überlebt haben, erschaffen. en:The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 13 zh:正义期刊: 第 1 卷, 第 13 期 Kategorie:The Journal of Justice Ausgaben